Enemies (Skyrim)
There are many types of humanoid enemies in Skyrim, along with the assorted hostile creatures found in deserted areas. Their level of hostility varies, some, such as certain bandits, will give warning, only becoming hostile if approached too closely, others attack immediately. Besides those listed in groups, lone individuals of any race may appear and attack without provocation. The following is a complete list of humanoid enemies found in , as well as all of its official add-ons: Afflicted *Afflicted Archer *Afflicted Guardian *Afflicted Mage *Afflicted Warrior Bandits Bandits are hostile, weapon-wielding groups that often attack on sight. Where there are bandit caves or camps, there is usually a chief to keep chaos in order. Chiefs are the strongest member of a bandit gang, often wearing mid-level armor. *Bandits *Bandit Outlaw *Bandit Thug *Bandit Highwayman *Bandit Plunderer *Bandit Marauder *Bandit Chief Forsworn Forsworn are members of a group of tribes, fighting for the 'old ways'. They are the original inhabitants of the Reach. Many can be found in the company of Hagravens. *Forsworn *Forsworn Briarheart *Forsworn Forager *Forsworn Looter *Forsworn Pillager *Forsworn Ravager *Forsworn Shaman Ghosts Ghosts are undead spectral appearing spirits of ancient Nordic warriors and Nightingales, and as such, are usually found in ruins and caves. Nightingales are specific to the Twilight Sepulcher. *Yngvild Ghost *Nightingale Sentinel *Corrupted Shade *Ghost Adventurer *Subjugated Ghost *Yngol's Shade Reavers Reavers are a variety of bandit found on the island of Solstheim. They behave in much the same way. *Reaver *Reaver Outlaw *Reaver Thug *Reaver Highwayman *Reaver Plunderer *Reaver Marauder *Reaver Lord Warlocks Mages are humanoids who use magic spells or staves as their primary weapon. Most often they are without armor, wearing just robes and common boots. They often use wards for defense. They also usually carry a small secondary weapon, such as a dagger. Mages encountered in the wilds of Skyrim are often Dunmer, Altmer or Breton. *Conjurer *Fire Mage *Ice Mage *Necromancer *Storm Mage Penitus Oculatus The Penitus Oculatus are the Emperor's guards. They may or may not be hostile depending on the circumstances. They can also be found in Dragon Bridge in the central part of the village. They are the main enemies in the Dark Brotherhood quest "Hail Sithis!" *Penitus Oculatus Agent Vampires Vampires are humans who have been bitten by another vampire in order to gain their disease: Vampirism. Vampirism can be cured easily if it is not full-blown, but a cure is quite hard if the disease is fully active. Vampires have black or red eyes and do not age, as they stay at the age they were bitten at by another vampire (Babette in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, who was bitten by a vampire at age ten, has appeared that way ever since. However, she has the mind of an adult, and has actually lived over two hundred years). *Vampire *Blooded Vampire *Master Vampire *Vampire's Thrall *Vampire Fledgling *Volkihar Vampire *Volkihar Master Vampire *Vampire Nightstalker Witches Witches, who normally follow Hagravens, are human female mages who usually use frost or shock spells and wear black or blue mage robes. *Witch *Anise *Hag de:Kreaturen (Skyrim) es:Enemigos (Skyrim) ru:Существа (Skyrim) ja:敵 (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Enemies